


Jack Gibson Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jack Gibson imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Blue Flames

You thought it was unusually hot by the overturned tanker that You and Jack were next to, taking care of the victim. You didn't think much of it, originally thinking it was just the tanker but that thought was squashed when Andy ordered all of the lights to be shut off. When it was dark you soon realised from the blue glow that you and Jack were in fact surrounded by the stuff. You also realised that it was only going to get hotter in the circle of blue fire so your crew didn't have much time to wait to come and rescue you both. Surprisingly, you weren't scared. You had faith that you would be saved. Jack on the other hand, even though he wouldn't outright admit it, was a little scared. "It looks like we're stuck in here for a while." You spoke up with a playful tone which made Jack let out a small laugh.

 

"It sure does." He replied looking around for an opening even though he knew there wasn't one.

 

Silence engulfed the two of you as you waited. You could tell Jack was formulating a plan to get you both out of there so you knew not to interrupt him. However, as the flames got hotter you had to say something, anything to take your mind off your possible impending death. "Just so you know I'm okay with you and Andy being together." You broke the silence with the first thing that came to your mind which was your ex boyfriend and your best friend together. Your sudden outburst caused the firefighter to snap his head into your direction.

 

"I- I don't- I don't know what you're on about." Jack stuttered out still trying to hide his relationship with Andy from you. Not only because it was a secret to the whole house but also he was afraid it would make things awkward again between the two of you. You had only just gotten to a good place in your friendship.

 

"Oh, please. I'm not stupid Jack. I see the way you look at each other when you think no one is looking. Plus, I saw your shirt by the captains office when it was Andy's turn to be captain that day." You said giving him a pointed look. "It's okay though. I'm happy for you Jack. I'm happy that you found someone."

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." You knew why he was apologising. It was because the two of you didn't work out.

 

"We were better off as friends." You assured him. Unlike other people who normally held resentment to their exes, you didn't. In fact you were alarmingly okay. So much so that Travis thought you would explode at some point but you didn't. Sure it was awkward at first. As time went on though it soon went back to how it was before.

 

"Yeah but it was fun though." The both of you laughed thinking back to moments in your relationship. Your eyes landed on Andy working hard in getting you and Jack out of the blue flames. She was getting into one of the rigs, along with everyone else, and started driving towards you both.

 

Before they got to you though you quickly turned to Jack and said, "Promise me you won't mess this up."

 

"Trust me, I don't plan on it."


	2. A Bet

"That's my shirt." Jack said lowly in your ear. It was only you two in the locker room at the moment allowing you to get close to each other, closer than coworkers. "Did you steal my shirt?" You didn't have to turn around to know that he wore a smirk.

 

"You left it at my place, actually." You returned, the close proximity of Jack causing you to slightly bite your lip. "You can have back if you want."

 

"Keep it. It looks good on you." He leaned closer and you could feel his breath waft onto your neck. The moment was cut short though by the voices you could hear coming down the corridor, getting louder as they got closer to the locker room. Jack moved away immediately to the other side trying to make it seem that he wasn't about to kiss you then and there. No one knew about your relationship. At first it was because the two of you didn't know how serious it was. Then it was because Jack was technically your boss while running to be Captain of the station.

 

"Hey guys." Travis greeted as he made his way to his locker, unbeknownst as to what had just happened. Dean, however, knew something was up. He just didn't know what.

 

"Hey." You returned, clearing your throat first and sending them a smile. "I'm going to start on inventory." You told Travis before leaving the room.

 

"I'm going to get a head start on paperwork." Jack also told the two firefighters, following your lead too and leaving the room.

 

While Travis went to his locker Dean stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. "I think Y/N and Jack are hooking up." He blurted out causing Travis to snap his head into his friends direction.

 

"What?!" Travis exclaimed. "That's crazy. Y/N would've told me and anyway what makes you think that?"

 

"Well, I thought Jack would've told me but they're clearly keeping it a secret." Dean said addressing the first thing Travis said. "And it's obvious that something is going on between them. They were both flustered when we walked in a second ago."

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Vic asked now joining in the conversation.

 

"Nothing." Travis said immediately.

 

"How we think Y/N and Jack are hooking up." Dean told her at the same time as Travis spoke.

 

"I can believe that." She said and then walked to her locker leaving the two men confused as to what she meant and wanting her to clarify. "Haven't you noticed that when we go out for drinks after a shift the two of them leave early."

 

"That doesn't mean anything." Travis tried telling them. "Maybe they're both tired... at the same time." He then realised the more he tried to explain it the more it began to look more and more suspicious.

 

"Okay, how about this. This morning I saw Y/N wearing one of Jack's shirts." Vic spilled a smile forming as she saw the expression on their faces morph into shock.

 

"Oh, my god." Travis and Dean said at the same time.

 

"They're hooking up and they didn't tell us." Travis added.

 

"Give it a week and it'll come out." Vic told him.

 

"A week? I say two." Dean betted.

 

"You're on."


End file.
